Maxx Tomomi
Maxx is one of the members of Hime Kaizen, her image color is Baby Pink and a member of Altair the Utaite unit of Hime Kaizen. Background Maxx is the eldest daughter of 3.Her family is well-off and is well provided which is such a blessing. Born and raised in Pampanga although she understands Kapampangan, she cant really Kapampangan that well. Maxx graduated with the degree Bachelor of Science in Medical Technology from AUF. She was a big fan of AKB48 during the time Kami7 were still present, She loved their performances and the passion they put into them. The costumes were beautiful and being on stage like that must feel like a dream. During the MNL48 online auditions she passed her's in. She didn't take it too seriously because at the time, she still studying & having her hospital internship which made the dream a bit out of arm's reach. She didn't want to give up her MedTech studies for it so she let the chance pass her by. Although she wasn't anymore that big of an AKB fan, she still continued to appreciate the art of the perfomances and costumes of groups both in jpop & kpop. The wistful dream of performing one day to make the audience smile and have a good time. It was at the end of her last semester when she discovered Hime Kaizen. Maxx now is a part of the Utaite unit, the decision was made because of her location and schedules in her personal life. Personality Being the one of the eldest; she developed a maternal-sisterly instinct towards those younger than her. People say she has a kind face, a sweet voice and a friendly aura that makes them feel at ease around her. She also makes an effort to make sure people are comfortable around her, often times telling them to drop the formalities. She is quite spontaneous which causes her some trouble at times, suddenly jumping into things all of a sudden. A care-free spirit that goes with the flow, adjusting and adapting to any situation. Maxx also can be quite lazy, a trait she herself knows to well and gives her a lot of trouble with her parents.She can also be quite the talker, slipping information or making tactless remarks. Most are unintentional but still quite the problem. Clubs and Hobbies Maxx was quite fond of reading & writing so often joined the school's newspaper staff. She won awards for her writings back in gradeschool, being a Feature Writer & Managing Editor. In college she became a Feature Writer and Cartoonist, she was offered to try out to be the Head Cartoonist which she declined due to her schoolwork load increasing. She cosplayed a few small characters during her first years in college and stopped upon entering the 3rd because of some failing grades. She plans to comeback once has has enough to finance a costume. She is a bookworm and has a long reading list to finish, an aspiring artist who doodles from time to time and an author who always has story ideas which she never writes or finishes. Trivia Gallery